Under the Misletoe
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: It's Christmas time and what better way for Inuyasha and Kagome to spend it then under a misletoe.


BlueMoon Goddess: Hello guys, first off I want to wish everyone Happy Holiday's to all of you, and since Christmas was yesterday, I decided to make this fic so I hope you all enjoy it!

Also please don't flame me saying that there are spelling errors, because it's supposed to be written this way.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha however I do own the two kids Suki and Miyoko.

The sun began to rise on this Christmas morning as all throughout Japan, little children were waking up excitedly ready to see if Santa had stopped by their house and left them presents. Every house was up and about opening presents…all except the Takahashi house that is, because the residents of that house were still sleeping until…

BANNGG!

The door slams open and in come two little girls excitedly.

"MOMMY, DADDY, AKE UP IS RISTMAS!" A little girl at the age of two, with long black hair and gold eyes in pink footie pajamas yelled happily.

"Huh, w-what's going on?" Kagome said, bolting right up in bed.

"It's Christmas mommy, it's Christmas!" Another little girl at the age of five with long silver hair and brown eyes in a yellow pajama set said.

"Hmm….Suki, Miyoko…you sure it's Christmas?" Kagome said, tiredly. Since December came, every night her daughters would run into her parent's room and think it was Christmas, especially since they came in at five o'clock in the morning. "Cause it could just be December 15th or something."

"Nope, its Christmas this time see." Miyoko said, showing her a calendar with the other days crossed out and December 25th circled. Kagome looked at the calendar and let out a gasp.

"Oh my goodness, it is Christmas!" Kagome said.

"See we told you." Miyoko said, happily.

"We told you." Suki said, in a cute little voice. She then climbed on the bed and started to jump on it excitedly. "Daddy, daddy, ake up, ake up!"

"Huh...Suki…why are you jumping on the bed?" Inuyasha said, sleepily, still lying on his stomach, but facing his youngest daughter.

"Ause is Christmas!" Suki said, excitedly.

"You sure it's Christmas? Cause it could just be December 15th or something." Inuyasha replied.

"Nah-Uh, this time it really is Christmas!" Miyoko said, standing on her father's side of the bed.

"It's true Inuyasha, look at the calendar." Kagome said, showing him the calendar. Inuyasha then turned on the other side towards Miyoko and saw the calendar in her hand.

"Hmm…well look at that, it is Christmas this time." Inuyasha then put his head back into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

"Daddy, daddy wake up!" Miyoko said, shaking Inuyasha's foot that was sticking out from out of the covers.

"Yeah daddy, ake up!" Suki said, jumping up and down on the bed.

"C'mon daddy, wake up." Kagome said, giggling as he rolled over on his back, and put his arm over his eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'll get up." Inuyasha said, sitting up in bed.

"!" Suki and Miyoko exclaimed happily.

"Presents, presents, let's go open presents!" Miyoko said, jumping up and down.

"Presents, presents, presents!" Suki said, jumping along with her sister.

"Okay we'll open presents, you two go ahead downstairs and see what Santa left you." Kagome said, getting out of bed and putting on a silky green robe to go over her green silk night gown.

"Kay!" Suki and Miyoko said, as they ran out of the room downstairs.

"C'mon Inuyasha, the girls are gonna open their gifts without us." Kagome said, heading out of the room.

"I'm coming I'm coming, keep your panties on. However, I do prefer you without them on." Inuyasha added with a smirk, making Kagome turn around and blush.

"Ok mister, its WAY to early for that. Now come on down to open presents." Kagome said, leaving the room.

'Sometime tonight I'm gonna unwrap my own little present.' Inuyasha thought smirking. He got out of bed in a pair of red cotton pants and a short-sleeved white shirt.

To tell you the truth Inuyasha didn't really care for Christmas all that much. In a matter of fact he didn't even like it at one point. See when he was a little kid his father died on Christmas night in a plane crash and years later in his senior year in high school on Christmas Eve his mother died in a car accident. So you could understand why he never really liked Christmas. That is until he met Kagome, since she came into his life, he really started to appreciate the joys of Christmas. Especially since he proposed to her on Christmas and first made love to her on Christmas, and first found out he was expecting his first child on Christmas.

As soon as Inuyasha made it down stairs, Miyoko ran up to him.

"Daddy, daddy, look, Santa came here, see, see!" She said as she pulled him towards the tree to look at all the presents they received.

"Wow looks like you guys were really good this year for Santa to have left all these presents." Inuyasha said, looking in surprise.

"Mommy, mommy Santa even ate dome of de cookies we left him." Suki said, going near the table were they left the cookies and indeed saw all of them gone.

"He did, well looks like he was really hungry." Kagome said. "So why don't we open our presents now?

"Yea presents!" both little girls said happily, going near the tree and started opening up their presents Santa left them. The first one to open their gift first was Miyoko as she tore through the wrapping paper to see what she got.

"*Gasp* the new Bratz twin dolls and clothes to go with them, just what I wanted!" Miyoko squealed hugging the dolls close to her.

"Wow dome new clothes for my dollies!" Suki said, as she un-wrapped her gift to see piles of dolls clothes for her Barbie.

"Wow girls it looks like Santa got you some good gifts this year." Kagome said, sitting down on the floor next to Suki. After many wrapping paper and ribbons thrown about the place, the girls were done opening presents.

"Well I think that's all of them." Kagome said standing. "Now how about we have breakfast?"

"Yeah breakfast!" Miyoko said, happily.

"Hold on we still have one more gift to open." Inuyasha said, coming in with a big box and setting it down in front of his little girls.

"First read the tag to see who it's from girls." Kagome told them, most of the time they'd never check to see who gave them the gift and never really knew who gave them what.

Miyoko picked up the tag that was hanging from the box and read it. "It says 'To my little angels from Daddy.'"

"What is it?" Miyoko asked, curious about the box and its contents.

"Yea, what ins it?" Suki asked, poking the box.

"Well you guys are just gonna have to open it." Inuyasha said, standing next to his wife. Kagome and Inuyasha watched their little girls start to un-wrap the box. When they both opened up the lid, they both squealed in glee with what they got inside.

"A PUPPY!" Miyoko and Suki screamed in delight. Yep it was a cute little brown puppy with cute little brown eyes and a big red ribbon tied around her neck in a perfect bow.

"Aww she's so cute!" Miyoko said, picking up the puppy from inside the box and started petting it.

"Very cute." Suki said, petting her new puppy as well. They soon put the puppy down and ran over to give their daddy a big hug.

"Thank you daddy!" Miyoko and Suki squealed happily as they gave Inuyasha a big hug.

"You're very welcome. Now let's go and have some breakfast and then you can play with your toys later before we leave for Auntie Sango's and Uncle Miroku's ok." Inuyasha told them.

"Ok daddy." The girls then hurried off into the kitchen to await their food leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the living room.

"Oh Inuyasha that was so sweet of you to give the girl's a puppy." Kagome told him.

"Hey it was the one thing they wanted since last Christmas and I figured they've been good and deserved one." Inuyasha replied, sitting down on the couch.

"They have been good girls this year." Kagome said then started to make her way towards the kitchen.

"Speaking of being nice…" Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome towards him so that she was straddling his lap.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, clutching his shoulders as he pulled her closer against his body.

"Tell me Kagome…have you been naughty… or nice this year?" Inuyasha asked, as he began nibbling on her neck.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked lowly so the girls wouldn't come rushing in there. "We can't."

"Sure we can, it'll only take a couple of minutes." He said, untying the belt of her robe and slipping a hand inside to her left breast and giving it a gentle squeeze making Kagome moan and grip his shoulders tighter. She was trying hard to fight against the urge of letting him take her here and now but she had to think rationally about this.

"I-Inuyasha please sto….MMHH!" Kagome quickly put a hand over her mouth when Inuyasha took his other hand and moved it under her gown into her underwear as he slowly slipped one finger into her womanly folds.

'Damn him to Hell!' Kagome thought as she gave out another moan as he added a second finger and started to move them at a gentle pace.

Inuyasha started to head back for her neck as he moved his fingers in and out of her moving in a much faster pace, hitting a spot inside her that caused her to jump a couple of times. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, all this intense pleasure Inuyasha was giving her was driving her insane. Inuyasha pumped his fingers inside her harder and faster until he pinched her clitoris making Kagome give a muffled cry (since her hands were still covering her mouth) and release her essence onto his two fingers. Kagome collapsed onto his chest, letting out heavy sighs as Inuyasha let his fingers out of her womanhood and gave his fingers a good lick.

"Mmmm…very delectable." Inuyasha said, giving her a sweet and gentle kiss. "Well I guess that answers my question." Inuyasha said, letting Kagome back on the couch next to him.

"I can't believe…you just did that to me." Kagome said glaring at him even though deep down she did enjoyed it.

"Hey I said it was going to be quick, but anyway let's head into the kitchen and let's have some breakfast." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. "I'm sure you're hungry from that little _episode _you had back there."

"Finally were home!" Inuyasha said, as he stepped inside the house and hung up his coat.

"Oh come on Inuyasha don't tell me you didn't have fun?" Kagome said, taking off the kids coats and hanging them up on the coat rack. "Ok girls get ready for bed then we'll come and tuck you in ok." Kagome told them as the girls ran up stairs and started to get ready for bed.

"No I didn't." He said, helping Kagome out of her own coat and hanging it up. "I didn't need to know that Miroku got Sango a dildo for Christmas." He said angrily.

"Sango told me about that...she told me she was so embarrassed when the kids were asking what it was." Kagome said heading upstairs, along with Inuyasha.

"I swear that man has problems." Inuyasha let out a sigh.

"Well at least he doesn't ask women on the street to bear his children anymore."

"Yeah thank God for that." Inuyasha replied.

They reached the top of the stairs to check to see if their kids were already in bed. When Inuyasha opened the door to the kid's room they both saw that they were playing on the floor with their new puppy and giggling all the way.

"Alright ladies I thought I told you to get ready for bed." Kagome said coming into the room.

"But mommy we're playing with puppy." Miyoko said, rubbing the puppy's little belly.

"Yeah playing with puppy." Suki replied, also rubbing its belly.

"And puppy will still be here tomorrow for you to play with. Now c'mon its way past both of your bedtimes so into bed you both go." Kagome said.

"But Moooooommmm!" The girls whined. They really didn't want to go to bed now, especially since they got their new puppy to play with.

"No buts, now into bed."

"Daddy!" They both said toward Inuyasha, usually all they have to do was give him a look and he'll let them do anything.

"Listen to your mother girls." Inuyasha said, causing the girls to let out an angry sigh as they climbed into bed and got under the covers.

Kagome then walked over to both of their beds and kissed them both on the forehead. "Goodnight girls."

"Night you little monsters." Inuyasha said, kissing the girls on their foreheads

"Night mommy, night daddy." They both said, letting sleep take its toll on them. Kagome turned out the lights and closed their door as her and Inuyasha exited the room.

They made it to their room and Inuyasha closed the door behind him then made his way over to his bed to sit and take off his shoes.

"You think the girls liked Christmas this year?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, as he took off one of his shoes. Kagome then sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"Are you kidding? They loved it, though they love it every year. You did get them some nice gifts this year." Kagome said, taking off her high-heeled shoes.

After Inuyasha took of his other shoe, he got up and went over to his dresser and opened up one of the drawers and took out a long rectangle box. He hid it behind his back then walked over to the other side of the bed so he was kneeling in front of Kagome.

"Speaking of gifts…I believe I didn't give a beautiful lady her gift earlier today." He then moved his hands so they were now in front of him and opened it up to revel a beautiful four carat diamond necklace. Kagome let out a shocked gasp when she saw the necklace.

"Oh Inuyasha, it's beautiful!" Kagome said, giving him a big hug.

"Here let me put it on you." Inuyasha then took the necklace out of the box and proceeded to clasp it around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you." He said kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha I love it." She replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips. She was about to take it off until Inuyasha stopped her and then gently pushed her back onto the bed until her head was touching the headboard and he was hovering over top of her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked him, confusion written on her face.

"I'm about to get my Christmas present of course. And look." Inuyasha said pointing towards the headboard. Kagome looked up at the headboard and giggled when she saw a mistletoe hanging in the middle of the headboard.

"You know what this means don't you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Hmm let me see, I guess you want to kiss me, since that's what you're supposed to do." Kagome said giggling.

"True…but believe me when I say this Kagome that we're gonna be doing more than kissing." Inuyasha said, causing Kagome to shiver in pleasure.

"Really now, and what makes you think I'm gonna do THAT underneath the mistletoe." Kagome said playfully.

"Well for starters…I said I was gonna finish what we started off earlier this morning. Plus I think it's about time I un-wrapped my Christmas present right now." He then leaned down and sealed both of their mouths with a passionate kiss.

Kagome a little bit taken aback soon recovered quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down so she could deepen the kiss. Inuyasha tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He let out a growl of pleasure when he felt the fiery heat of passion from her deepening the kiss even more. He then broke the kiss and started to move towards her neck and started to kiss the skin there. While nibbling on her neck, he moved his hands up and down her sides emitting moans of pleasure from Kagome.

Inuyasha let go of her neck and sat up so he could reach behind Kagome's back and unzip the green dress she wore. He slowly took it off her, sliding it down her body and then came back up to admire her in all of her glory. She was only wearing a red lace bra and frilly silk matching panties go with it. Inuyasha then leaned back down and kissed her again with more passion and desire. While both were kissing, Kagome moved her hands towards his shirt and started to un-button it. After she did the last button she opened it to feel his warm toned chest, emitting small moans from him.

Inuyasha broke the kiss to remove his shirt and then removed Kagome's bra and threw it onto the floor somewhere. He stared at the twin globes in wonder and then leaned down towards her breasts and gave them each a gentle kiss. He kissed the undersides of both of them until he reached her left breast and took the pert nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it making Kagome moan out in pleasure. Inuyasha sucked her nipple as one of his hands played with the other breast, fondling it and pinching the nipple until it was hard as a pebble. Once he was done with the left one he moved towards the right to give it the same treatment while he played with her left one.

Kagome was moaning when she felt one of his hands slide down her legs towards her panties. She felt Inuyasha remove the last article of clothing and then felt his fingers making ghostly touches on the inside of her thighs and towards her ass.

'What the hell is he waiting for?' Kagome thought angrily. She loved how Inuyasha was making her feel but right now she REALLY wanted his fingers to move to the place where he could extinguish this burning fire from between her legs. As though he read her mind Inuyasha slowly moved his fingers towards her nether lips and gently slipped his index finger inside her moist heat causing Kagome to let out a loud moan which quickly was silenced by Inuyasha kissing her and swallowing her moan. Wouldn't want the kids to come in and see what they were doing and having to explain the birds and the bees earlier than they wanted too.

Kagome was enjoying every single moment of her husband as he moved his finger in and out with such grace and skill. He then added another finger and continued to arouse her top inner walls, and find that spot inside her that pushed her over the edge. When he hit a certain spot she arched her back and clung to him like there was no tomorrow and climaxed, releasing her honey over his fingers.

Inuyasha sat upright and pulled his fingers out of her warmth and moved them towards his mouth. Licking her substance off of his fingers. He then removed the last bit of clothing which were his pants and boxers and tossed them over to a various part of the room. He then climbed back on top of Kagome and slid his member inside her, slowly emitting moans from the both of them and started to move in and out of her.

Kagome was moaning and griping his back, trying to pull him closer to her and move in time with his thrust. Inuyasha started to speed up his thrusts as he lifted up her left leg and put it over his shoulder giving him greater access and allowing him to move deeper inside of her.

She started to feel that need of release and after Inuyasha hit that spot he knew that would bring her over the edge, she screamed into his mouth as she released every bit of herself to him. And when he felt her walls clamp down over him, he made a grunting noise then gave a few more hard thrusts as he released his essence inside her womb. Giving her ever part of himself to her.

He collapsed onto his back so he wouldn't crush her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter into him.

"So tell me, did you enjoy your present?" Kagome asked.

"What do you think?" Inuyasha smirked, leaning down to give a gentle kiss to her neck.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now if you don't mind, I'll like to get some sleep."

"Oh c'mon how about one more round?"

"I don't think so, we had a big day today and I'm exhausted." Kagome said, tiredly. Inuyasha wasn't having it, so he leaned back down towards and started kissing a certain spot on her neck that he knew would melt her under his grasp.

"How about now?" He asked in between kisses.

Kagome let out a moan, but still held onto her word. "No, I told you I'm too tired."

Inuyasha released her neck, and then started moving his kisses downward until he reached her naval. He twirled his tongue around it as he then slid lower until he made a ghostly lick on her clit causing Kagome to jolt up a bit from the sudden feeling.

Inuyasha smirked knowing he got her right where he wanted her. He then moved further down until he was face to face with her womanhood and stuck his tongue inside giving her one hell of a thrashing. He licked along her top walls and around her lips all the while Kagome was moaning for him to not stop. Finally when he reached her numb and gave it one good suck, she climaxed again and slumped back onto the bed breathing hard.

Inuyasha licked every last drop until he rose up and kissed Kagome, moaning having her taste a bi of her honey on his lips.

"Now do you want it?" He asked again.

Still out of breath, Kagome just nodded her head as Inuyasha once again claimed her lips as they once again put a whole new twist to a kiss under the mistletoe.

BlueMoon Goddess: Well there you have it, and I hope everyone had a wonderful Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year. And I realized looking back on my other stories that there were some terrible errors on it. So as of right now I'm re-reading my work and re-uploading the chapters so it'll look much better.


End file.
